1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to bipolar junction transistors, and more particularly, to lateral bipolar junction transistors having high current-driving capability.
2. Related Art
Bipolar junction transistors are used in various circuits such as signal amplification circuits and reference voltage generation circuits. In general, bipolar junction transistors are fabricated using pure bipolar process technologies. However, in some cases, bipolar junction transistors are fabricated with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) circuits or double diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (DMOS) circuits using CMOS compatible process technologies, bipolar-CMOS (BiCMOS) process technologies, or the like. Thus, bipolar junction transistors have been employed in various electronic systems. For example, office automation equipment, home appliances, or other electronic products. Bipolar junction transistors fabricated by the CMOS compatible process technologies are referred to as lateral bipolar junction transistors, and it is well known that lateral bipolar junction transistors have a high threshold frequency (Ft) and high current gain (β).